1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to musical instruments and, more particularly, to a sensor assembly for use with stringed musical instruments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stringed musical instruments such as electric guitars have electromagnetic sensors or pick-ups for sensing mechanical vibrations of the strings and converting such into electrical signals. The electrical signals from the electromagnetic sensors are amplified and modified and, ultimately, reconverted into acoustical energy to produce music and the like.
These electromagnetic sensors, however, cannot accurately transform acoustic energy into an electric signal when either the susceptibility of the strings is negligible or when the strings are not equidistant from the electromagnetic sensor due to the shape of the stringed musical instrument. Stringed musical instruments which are used with strings fabricated from synthetic or organic materials are not magnetically susceptible and, therefore, do not affect the magnetic field created by the electromagnetic sensors through which the strings are moving. Even if the strings are magnetically susceptible, they may be strung across an arcuate bridge member which would place each of the strings at a different distance from the electromagnetic sensor thus differing the affect each of the strings has on the electromagnetic sensor. More specifically, the strings that are closer to the electromagnetic sensor will produce a resulting output higher in magnitude than the strings that are farther from the electromagnetic sensor, regardless of how the strings are played.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,755, issued to Fender on Mar. 28, 1961, discloses an electromagnetic sensor having mounting screws which adjust the coils so that the electromagnetic sensor may be properly tuned to the stringed musical instrument. Although spatial in nature, the adjustment capabilities are based on the assumption that the movable strings are in a plane defined thereby. This electromagnetic sensor suffers from the disadvantage that it cannot adapt to stringed musical instruments wherein the strings do not define a single plane which results in magnitude variations in the signal produced by the electromagnetic sensor.